Chuck & Blair Forever?
by GossipGirl16497xoxo
Summary: What would happen to Chuck & Blair after high school?
1. Breakup or Relationship?

Prologue:

Chuck & Blair were the most watched couple on the Upper East Side and one thing that was obvious was that they were completely in love. The kind of love no one thought they would ever see in Chuck or Blair. High School was finally coming to an end and Blair was obviously going to Yale but Chuck was staying in New York to work at Bass Industries as CEO. The question was what would happen to Chuck & Blair. Break-up or try a relationship being thousands of miles away from each other?


	2. Graduation Day Surprise

Chapter 1:

Chuck was getting ready to finally graduate St. Jude's. He was finally going to go to work each day and not worry about homework or tests (when did Chuck ever do his homework, anyway). The only reason Chuck ever went to school was to see Blair. Blair was the women of his dreams. Of course, he's been with plenty of girls before Blair but something inside him was making him fall in love with her (butterflies).

Blair was also getting ready for graduation. Looking through all the clothes in her closet to see what would be perfect for her last day at Constance. She decided to wear a V-neck violet halter top with a short black shirt and white tights to admire her legs. She rummaged through her shoe shelf looking for the perfect set of heels. When she laid her eyes on the gold 3-inch Marc Jacobs stilettos, (the same one's she wore at Victrola when she danced on stage) she decided on them knowing that this would be either the greatest or worst day of her life.

Everyone was inside Constance/St. Jude's by 9:00 a.m. talking and saying their last goodbyes. Chuck walked in with a dozen of roses in one hand and the Gold Collection of chocolate in another. When Blair turned around hearing his footsteps, she turned around with the most shocking and loving look on her face.

"O My God, Chuck. These are beautiful! Thank you so much" Blair stated gushingly taking the flowers out of Chuck's hand.

"Your quite welcome, Blair. I'm glad you like them. Look Blair, I wanted…"

But before Chuck could say anything else, Headmistress Queller announced for everyone to be seated for the ceremony to begin. Blair hugged and then kissed Chuck on the cheek and went to sit down. She was talking to Serena about Chuck's lavish gift and how everything was falling into place. Chuck sat over with Nate and talked with him about what him and Vanessa plan to do after today. Nate and Vanessa planned on going to the same college and planning their wedding after they graduated. When headmistress Queller finished her speech, everyone stood and cheered for finally completing their high school years. When everyone was dismissing out Chuck found Blair and called her over to an empty room.

"Blair, I need to talk to you."

"S, why don't you go on ahead. I'll meet you at my house for a graduation party." Serena turned away and walked outside hand-in-hand with Dan.

When Blair and Chuck were in an empty room, everything got so quiet. Blair was sitting on a desk and Chuck was pacing back & forth in front of the board.

"Chuck, what is bothering you? You have been pacing up and down for the last ten minutes. Tell me what is wrong?"Chuck kept pacing not paying any attention to Blair.

"Chuck, you know you can tell me anything." Chuck stopped and looked at Blair. He had never seen anyone more beautiful than her. With her hair pulled back a little showing parts of the neck that drove Chuck crazy, Chuck couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Blair hopped off the desk and walked over to Chuck and took both of her hands in his. They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like years. That's when Chuck lowered his right knee down to the floor, looked up at Blair and said,

"Blair Waldorf, will you marry me?"


	3. Proposal Aftermath

Chapter 2:

"Blair Waldorf, will you marry me?"

Blair stared down blankly at Chuck. She couldn't believe Chuck Bass had just proposed to her. She was trying to rack her mind for something to say. She thought the right words should come out quickly but why weren't they. Meanwhile Chuck was still on the floor still looking right into Blair's eyes. He knew Blair would say yes. They have been dating off and on for three years but something told Chuck things weren't going to be good.

"Blair? Hello earth to Blair."

"Oh sorry, I was just…"

'Thinking of ways of how you could say no to me."

"No, no not at all. I was just…just" Blair didn't know what to say. Of course she wanted to marry Chuck. She loves Chuck but something in her mind clicked to the day when she found out about him and Amelia while she was in France.

"_I knew it. I knew something was wrong when you didn't show up. I always knew that you were Chuck Bass womanizer and cheater, but how could I have been so stupid?"_

"_I didn't cheat on you. I was about to, yes, but I didn't. I thought of you and me and about what would have happened in Tuscany and I got scared."_

"_YOU GOT SCARED! YOU GOT SCARED! HELLO, I'M BLAIR WALDORF DATING CHUCK BASS AND YOU CALL YOURSELF SCARED." Blair screamed to the top of her lungs over the phone. She couldn't believe herself for falling into Chuck Bass' womanizing ways at the again. She fell for the same trick at the VanderBass wedding during Chuck's best man speech._

"_Blair, I'm sorry okay. Just let me come over to France and explain everything to you. You know Gossip Girl always make things worse than they usually are. Please Blair. I Lo…"_

"_DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE BASSHOLE. WE ARE OVER FOR GOOD AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE THAT MOTHERCHUCKER FACE OF YOURS AGAIN." And slammed the phone shut with all her might and threw it against the wall with as much force as she had, breaking the phone and her heart into a million pieces._

"Just, why now? You know I have Yale for the next four years. How can we get married if I'm in Connecticut and you're here in New York."

"I don't know. I just know that you are the most amazing women ever and I would love for you to be my wife. I love you Blair."

"I love you, too, Chuck but I have school to think about not a wedding or marriage."

"Then what were you thinking was going to happen to us, huh, Blair. What, that we would break up today and never see each other again or try and have a relationship but never see each other."

"I don't know what I thought but I wasn't thinking this."Chuck stood up and walked over to the doorway and turned to Blair, looking confused and nervous. She had tears in her eyes and her makeup was running down her face but she still looked beautiful as ever.

"Fine Blair if that's what you want. Have a nice life at Yale. I hope you meet some guy who will make all your dreams come true because apparently I don't." Chuck walked out of the door dropping the ring on the floor and not looking at Blair clutching the ring in her right hand crying at the engraved, B & C Forever, Tiffany diamond ring.


	4. Chuck MIA

Chapter 3:

Blair tried calling Chuck every day after that awful day. She couldn't believe herself for what she done. She knew it took Chuck a lot of courage to do that and she just hurt him so bad. During thanksgiving break at Yale, she went to New York trying to find Chuck. She even stopped by the VanderBass household to see if he was there. Spotting Serena, Blair thought she might have an idea as to where her step-brother was.

"S, have you seen Chuck? I really need to talk him or even see him. Please S, if you know where he is you have to let me know."

"Why Blair so you can hurt him all over again."

"How did you hear about what happened? Did you see Chuck? Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah, I talked to him. He seemed really hurt Blair. Do you know how much courage that took for Chuck to propose? He was so excited and nervous to have you as a wife forever and you just stabbed him in the heart about it. I mean, come on Blair, he gave you flowers and chocolates."

"Yeah, I know. I really love him. I do Serena. I really, really do want to be his wife but my first priority has always been school. Yale then marriage then family."

"Blair why don't you stay here and maybe he will come for Thanksgiving but no one has seen him since Graduation."

"I'm just going to be at home if he comes call me."

"Of course."

Blair left the VanderBass household and took a cab (disgusting) to her house on Fifth Avenue. She walked in where her mom and Cyrus were sitting and said that she will in her room and will only come out if Chuck Bass is outside. Blair went upstairs and saw that there was nothing in her room except her bed and vanity.

"DOROTA."

"Yes Miss Blair." Even after all these years, Dorota was still at the Waldorf household.

"Where did all my stuff go? My books, my makeup, my headbands. Where are they?"

"After you and Mr. Chuck broke up at graduation you told me to get rid of everything. You told me to take away your books, makeup and headbands."

"UGH. This is definitely NOT how I pictured my life. Dorota, tell my mom and Cyrus that I won't be celebrating Thanksgiving with them after all."

Blair grabbed her purse off the bed and started out the door of her bedroom, running as fast as she could down the stairs trying to fall with Dorota frantically behind her.

"Where are you going then, Miss Blair?"

"I'm going to find Chuck."


	5. Missing Chuck Bass

Chapter 4:

Blair knew the one place where Chuck would be. She stepped out of the taxi (disgusting, again) and walked into the infamous club, Victrola. Of course, this hasn't been the first time Blair has been in there but it was the first time Blair felt nervous about going in there. She walked up to a woman behind the bar.

"Hi, have you seen Chuck Bass?"

"Who's asking?" said the 5,11 blonde pouring a drink and having her back turned to Blair.

"Does it matter who's asking? Tell me where the hell that Chuck Basstard is."

The woman turned around ready to yell in Blair's face but then stopped short of herself.

"Are you the woman that danced on that very stage three years ago?"

"Um, yeah. Why? And if you are asking because you want me to do it again then the answer is no. That was only a onetime thing."

"Oh of course not, but you are an idol here. Every dancer here at Victrola is still talking about. By the way, Chuck is in his usually seat but beware he gets a little drunk after 4."

"Thanks for…everything." Blair walked to the center seat right in front of the stage. The same seat that her and Chuck were at during the burlesque dance & when his father died and Blair went to see him. Chuck was lounging on the seat with a woman over his right knee kissing his neck, and a women's arm wrapped around his neck kissing him on the lips.

"I thought I would find you here." Blair stated with almost tears in her eyes.

"Blair, long time no see. On your part… you probably would be seeing me every day if you had only answer one question a few months ago." Chuck said showing off his charming signature smirk. "Ladies, could you give us a second?"

The two girls climbed off the couch and headed over to the bar where the same girl Blair was talking to was at.

"That's what you've been doing these past few months, sleeping with whores every minute of the day." Blair said with a little anger in her voice.

"No, Blair, I have not been sleeping with whores, that's been over since the day I slept with you. As for what I'm doing every day, I'm working at Bass Industries like I planned to. How about you? Find you prince charming yet?

"No, actually. I'm at Yale working hard not focusing on relationships."

An awkward silence fled over them. The only sound you could hear was little whispers in the back from the girls talking and music playing in the club.

"Why did you come then, Blair? If you're still at Yale I'm guessing that your answer is still no."

"I came back because…because…because I missed you."

"Well that's your loss now, isn't it?" Chuck shooed for the two girls standing at the bar to come back over to him. The girls replied with smiles and started walking over to Chuck.

"I can't believe I was ever in love with you." Blair walked out of Victrola in tears for having to lose the one she loved all over again.


	6. Blast from the Past

Chapter 5:

2 years later:

Blair was in her junior year at Yale. She went out with a few guys but none of them had the certain charm that Blair was looking for. Her roommate, Olivia set Blair up with her brother who was looking for someone to settle down with and have a family. Blair agreed and two months later became engaged Andrew. Andrew was everything Blair wanted. He was smart, sexy, caring but for some reason he wasn't as passionate as Chuck. Chuck was everything Blair didn't want in a guy. Womanizer, cheater, boozer, and druggy the list goes on. Eleanor & Cyrus set up a surprise engagement for Blair & Andrew at the house during the Christmas break. The couple is planning to marry in early spring, in Central Park. Everyone was invited including a certain someone from Blair's past, that she did and didn't want to see.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the engaged college student." A voice Blair recognized well from knowing this person her whole life. "If I didn't know any better I thought you were going to be unwed til' after college. My bad."

"Chuck, will you please just let me explain." Blair guided the two off into her old bedroom which looked exactly the same as it had when they were in high school. Everyone was to into the party and didn't even notice that Blair nor Chuck were gone.

"Wow something's never change except people." Chuck stated looking around the room and then glancing over to Blair who was still at the door. She gently shut the door. "People who thought they would stay unmarried forever." Chuck said moving towards Blair.

"I never said never, I just said after college." Defiantly stating to Chuck who was now inches away from her.

"Well as far as I'm concerned, Waldorf, you're still in college. Am I right or do wish to tell me that I'm wrong. Because knowing you Blair you wouldn't put off school to marry someone. Believe me, I should know." Whispering these words into her ear so close she could almost fell his lips grazing her earlobe.

Gasping for air, feeling herself getting all sweaty from the very closeness Chuck was to her. His right hand starts grasping her left thigh while his left hand is twirling her brunette hair in his fingers. She starts to say something but mumbles it away when she feels Chuck's "" start to graze the inside of her thigh. Suddenly Blair and Chuck are in a massive make-out session not even noticing or caring if someone was to walk in. Chuck walked backwards towards the bed which they had shared together many times years ago. Blair fell on top of Chuck pulling his bowtie off around his neck throwing it to the floor. Chuck started to pull the straps off of Blair's, Eleanor Waldorf original, dress. Blair and Chuck were getting ready to go further when Blair blurted,

"I love you, Chuck Bass, always have always will."


	7. Conflicts with the Love of Your Life

Chapter 6:

"I love you, Chuck Bass, always have, always will."

"I love you, too Blair." Blair started unbuttoning Chuck's shirt and was placing small kisses on Chuck's chest when Chuck said something that threw her off track.

"If you really love me then do one thing for me."

"Whatever you say Bass." Blair said in her most seductive voice. "Name the stakes."

"Break off your engagement to Andrew."

Blair shot up after hearing the words coming from Chuck's mouth."WHAT? No, I love Andrew and he loves me. I'm not going to break it off because you say that you will most likely be a one woman man. I'm risking my relationship with Andrew for something that I don't know will hurt me in the end." Blair said rolling off Chuck's chest and panting on the one side of the bed. Chuck sat up with his right elbow lending him support.

"Blair, why are you so scared of actually giving our relationship a try, I said I was sorry to you every time you got mad at me for something I did. I mean, I even proposed to you for God's sake."

"I know." After a long pause of thinking about it, Blair rose from where she was lying to face Chuck. "I will give us a try if you promise me you will never cheat on me again. No other woman only me, Blair Waldorf."

Within seconds Chuck attacked Blair in kisses and they spent those last few minutes the happiest that they have ever been.

2 hours later:

Everyone was starting to proceed out of the Waldorf when someone asked Andrew where Blair was to say "Congrats" and "Goodbye." Andrew was starting to wonder the same thing himself. Eleanor came over to Andrew and said that Blair & Chuck went upstairs and haven't been down yet. Andrew knew the history that Blair & Chuck had and didn't have a good feeling about this. Andrew started making his way up the stairs and walked right into Blair's room to find her startled in the bed showing only her bra.

"Andrew what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? I'm your fiancé remember." Andrew said a little confused and still furious. "Where's Chuck?"

Blair looked around shocked and startled. "What do you mean where is Chuck? How should I know?"

"Eleanor told me that she saw you & him walking up here and haven't been down since."

Blair started to panic and said, "She must have got Chuck confused with someone else because I only talked to Chuck once tonight. Isn't everyone gone now? Then Chuck must be on his way home."

Andrew wasn't buying any of this, "Then why have up here all night, you were only downstairs for an hour."

"I just got upset about something that Chuck said and came up here to calm down and wanted to wait til he was gone to enjoy the party. I hate that Basstard for making me miss my own engagement party." Blair knew that she would never run away from something that Chuck would say to her. Blair might have known that but of course her fiancé didn't have a clue.

"Okay, I understand, but you can't let a stupid ex ruin things for the future."

"I know and it won't."

Andrew kissed Blair on the forehead, said their goodbyes and walked out the room closing the door. Blair sat on the bed looking all sad until Chuck walked out from the closet with the signature smirk all over his face. "Nice story, Waldorf. The only thing wrong with it was that you were lying your ass off. Other than that, I thought it was a pretty good story."

"Shut up Chuck." Getting out of bed and into the bathroom grabbing her robe off the hook on the door, she wrapped it around her body. "I can't believe I'm hurting him and he doesn't even know it. How could I have been so stupid to fall back in bed with you?"

Walking over to Blair, now sitting at the vanity combing her hair, "Wait, please tell me you're not forgetting our deal or regretting the last two hours we just spent together."

"Of course not" Turning around in her chair to look at him sitting on the bed putting his shirt and tie back on.

"Good because, Blair no one can take back what we just did." Chuck opened the door looking out to see if anyone was around "Goodnight, Blair. I'll call you later." Chuck walked out leaving Blair speechless about the whole night's events.


	8. Ditching Fiance for an Old Love

Chapter 7:

Blair was in her room the next night getting ready for a charity function for Andrew's work when her cell started to go off.

"Blair, honey, I think your phone's ringing?" Andrew said to Blair while in her room looking in the mirror while putting on a tie.

"Thank you darling." Blair walked out of the bathroom and walked over to her vanity. She looked at her cell phone and noticed the caller id…Chuck. "I think I'm going to take this call downstairs. It's someone from Waldorf Designs asking me on an opinion of an outfit." Blair told Andrew and started walking out the room leaving Andrew shaking his head, "Women."

Blair started walking down the stairs as she flipped open her cell. "What do you want Chuck" I'm very busy getting ready to do something."

"If it's to come over and see them then I say take all the time you need."

"Actually it's not for you, it's for Andrew. We have a charity function to go to tonight and as his fiancé I have to go and seem supportive."

"What the fuck, Blair. I thought you were going to dump that loser and actually give us a try. You really know how to hurt people." Chuck said hanging up the phone.

Blair started to walk up the stairs when Andrew popped his head outside of the door. "Are you almost ready because we are going to be late?"

"Actually, I'm not feeling very well, would you mind if I just stayed here to rest for a bit? I don't want to be sick for our wedding." Blair said her most sickly (fake) voice.

"Uh, I guess so. You're right in saying that you shouldn't be sick for the wedding but it seemed to me that twenty minutes ago you were fine. What happened?"

"I don't know, Andrew. I started walking up the stairs and I later became very lightheaded."

"Okay. I'll tell everyone wonderful things about you while I'm there."

"Okay. Bye, I love you."

"I love you to Blair." Andrew walked down the stairs past Blair resting a light kiss on her cheek making her want to hurl.

10 minutes later, Blair was in a sparkling red halter dress showing off her slim figure very easily, an outfit only Blair would put on for a certain someone. She walked downstairs of the penthouse to the elevator where she was there when Dorota came running after her.

"O, Miss Blair, you decided to go to the function with Andrew after all." Dorota said showing off a fake smile.

"Actually Dorota, I'm going to see an old friend. Please if Andrew would come home early, please cover for me."

"Are you going over to see Mr. Chuck?"

Smiling a little Blair was thinking of her another answer to come up with but all she could say was, "Maybe." Blair walked out the doors and out into the streets called for a cab (she really need to find better transportation) and headed over to the Palace Hotel.

Blair arrived at the Palace Hotel fifteen minutes later from when she left her house. She stepped out of the cab walked inside the hotel straight to the elevator and pushed the number 18. Blair butterflies started fluttering as the elevator started upward. She was for once so nervous to see Chuck. When the elevator doors opened she walked up to door number 1812 and knocked.

"Wow!" Chuck stood at the door in shock of what Blair was wearing. "If you came here to ask me if Andrew would like the outfit, I'd say any man would be lucky to see you in this."

Blair stepped closer to Chuck, face to face, inches apart from each other, "Or, in your case, in any man would be lucky to see me in nothing." Before Chuck could throw a comment back at Blair, she already attacked her lips with his and within seconds Chuck led them back into the room for where they would be for the rest of the night.


	9. Debating True Love

Chapter 8:

Blair heard her cell phone ring and wanted to answer it before she woke Chuck up. She climbed out of the bed grabbing a sheet off the edge of the bed to put around herself, grabbed her cell phone and walked into the bathroom.

"Andrew, hi." Blair said in a quiet whisper voice.

"Blair, where the hell are you? I've called your parents and Serena but no one can get a hold of you. I'm staying at a friend's house, I met her at Yale and she's going to become a doctor so if I'm not feeling good she can help me out.

"Okay, well, I just wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"I am thanks for asking. I'll see at 1:00 for lunch okay?"Blair said moments before Chuck walked into the room (she should've thought of locking the door.) "Andrew, sweetie, I have to go so I'll see you later."

"See you later, Blair, I love you." Before she could answer back she had already closed the phone not wanting Chuck to hear anymore of the conversation.

"Who was that?" Chuck said with a smirk on his face while standing against the door frame wearing only a robe that doesn't cover much.

"You know exactly who that was." Blair said almost sounding defeated. "He wanted to know where I was."

"And where did you say you were?" Chuck walked over to Blair leaning against the sink. Chuck picked her up having her sit on the sink with her legs around Chuck 's thighs for support. Placing kisses around her ear Chuck was whispering nothings into her ear until the door of Chuck's suite burst open.

Chuck & Blair were too "distracted" when Serena & Nate walked into the suite.

"O my god, ew gross." Serena was standing outside the bathroom with Nate still in the living room when Serena spotted Blair with her back against the mirror with the sheet covering not that much and Chuck was standing against the counter thrusting into Blair, whose legs were around Chuck's waist.

"Serena, what is the matter? What's going on?"Nate came running from the living room part of the suite to where Serena was standing with a shocked look on this face.

Blair & Chuck looked over at the sounds of their voices.

"O my God! Serena, Nate what the hell are you doing here?" Blair said as she tried desperately to cover up.

"If you want the counter than Blair and I could always move "this" to the bed." Chuck said while staring at Serena & Nate.

"Ew, no. Chuck you get grosser by the minute. Come on Nate let's let Blair & Chuck get some clothes on before having a conversation." Serena turned around and walked over to the bar. She definitely needed a drink after witnessing what she just witnessed.

Five minutes later Blair came out with one of Chuck's shirts draped over her with a pair of his boxer shorts to cover what needed to be covered in Serena & Nate's presence. Chuck came out too then dressed in a pair of tan kakis with a white button up shirt almost identical to the one Blair was wearing.

"So what seems to be the problem?" As Chuck walked behind the bar pouring everyone a drink. "I guess you could call it even. I walked in on you two having sex and you two walked in on Blair & I having sex, were all even." Chuck said talking to Serena & Nate. Blair just sat on the stool next to Serena with Nate on the end looking embarrassed about the whole situation.

"Shut up, Chuck. This isn't about getting even it's about cheating."Serena stated from her bar stool on the on the other side of where Chuck was standing. "Blair, you have to tell Andrew." Turning to Blair with a duh look on her face. Serena knew Blair loved Chuck but Blair was also engaged to Andrew, and that seemed more important at the moment.

"What are you kidding me? I'm not going to tell Andrew anything. He doesn't need to know. The only people that need to know about what happened is me and Chuck. Now excuse me, I have a lunch date with my fiancé." Blair hopped off the stool and walked over to the door. Chuck was rushing out from behind the bar to meet up with Blair.

"Blair, wait. Look, can't we talk about what just happened."

"No, Chuck, we can't. I have a fiancé waiting for me who will be crushed if he knew about what happened last night."

"Blair, we slept together, okay. It's not uncommon for us to have sex when we haven't seen each other in years. Just please, if you leave, tell me that you are leaving because you truly love and not because you are running away from the life you really want with me." Blair stood there wondering in her head if she really did love Andrew more than she loved Chuck. The only thing Blair could do was kiss Chuck on the cheek and walk out the door.


	10. Going Back to First Love

Chapter 9:

Blair ran out of the Palace Hotel as fast as she could. Tears running down her face with her hair sticking to her face comparing to a sweaty summer day, Blair hailed a cab rather quickly and told the driver to take her to Fredrick's on Madison Street. I walked out of the cab to find Andrew already waiting for me at a table by himself.

"Andrew, sweetie, I'm so sorry I'm late. Serena kept talking and talking and I was trying to tell her I had plans with you but she was to occupied in telling me this weird story about her & Dan."Blair said as she reached the table and sat down across from Andrew.

"I thought you were at a friend's house from Yale not Serena's." Andrew said looking at Blair suspiciously.

"Oh, well. That's right I did but she had to leave early to get back to classes so I stopped over Serena's and now here I am." Blair said with every word she told Andrew falsely.

"Are you really telling me the truth Blair? Are you, because for some strange reason I seem to believe that you were with someone you weren't supposed to with last night and this morning? Am I right or wrong, Blair?"

"Okay, fine. Your right, I was with Chuck last night and you know what I don't regret it." Blair said standing up at the table raising her voice a little."I will always love Chuck more than I will ever love you. I rather marry him than you." Blair yanked the ring occupied on her left hand and slammed on the table and walked out of the restaurant.

A few minutes later, Blair arrived back at the Palace Hotel the same way she was earlier that day only this time instead of tears on her face she had a smile. Blair walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the 18th floor. She was suddenly so nervous in seeing Chuck again and to finally tell him that she wants to be with him forever. When the elevator stopped, Blair walked up to the door of Chuck's suite to find a note attached to the door. The note stated, To Blair Waldorf, I always knew you would come back for more but in your case you have to work for your gift. Love, Chuck. Blair looked at the tears now with tears in her eyes. She opened the envelope to find a list of instructions. Blair was in for the journey of her life.


	11. Becoming Blair Bass

Chapter 10:

Here's a list of tasks I want you to do:

Go to Victrola-Blair hurried down outside to find Chuck's limo waiting on the street. When she entered the limo there was a bottle of champagne and chocolates sitting perfectly on the seat. The note attached to the bottle read, "This is for later. Do not open!" During the ride to Victrola Blair couldn't help but think of everything that her & Chuck would be doing in the limo after this wonderful journey. A few minutes later the door opened and Blair was pulled out of her fantasy back to reality. She stepped out of the limo and walked straight into Victrola. Standing behind the bar was the same women Blair had talked to earlier when looking for Chuck. The woman told Blair to go see the gift lying on the Chuck's couch (the same couch Blair and Chuck sat on before Blair's dance.) Sitting on the couch was one of Chuck's scarves with the initials BC on it and a cherry (for remembering that Chuck had popped Blair's cherry.) There was a note lying there too stating for Blair to go to the place morning after losing her virginity (after the confession)

Go to Tiffany's-Blair hopped in Chuck's limo once again eating the cherry on the way out and having the scarf wrapped around her neck. Upon arriving the Tiffany's Blair stepped inside just as if she would any day. When walking Blair was hoping to find Chuck but no luck. Blair walked to Amanda, the store manager, and asked if she knew what she was doing here. Amanda handed Blair a shiny light blue box but told Blair not to open until she saw Chuck. Blair agreed and Amanda later told Blair to head back up to Chuck's suite for the final installment of her surprise.

Chuck's Suite- Blair ran through the Palace Hotel lobby as if she was on fire. She entered the elevator frantically pushing the 18th floor button. Blair finally heard the ding of the elevator and stood in shock when the doors opened. Blair never had seen anything more romantic in her life. There were hydrangeas spread all over the hallway floor with candles on the side to light a pathway to Chuck's suite. She opened the door and inside was more elaborate than the hallway. In the suite were hydrangeas covering every bit of open space. Champagne & chocolate on the bar waiting to be opened. Candles flicking every where she looked it was if she was in a candlelight dream.

Chuck walked slowly behind Blair and turned her around to face him. The moment her face was facing his, his lips met hers for the second time that day. She just melted whenever Chuck had kissed her and this time she was not letting this go. A moment passed when Chuck broke away the kiss.

"Chuck, I can't believe you did this."Blair said looking around the room still gushing at everything she was seeing. "How did you know I would return?"

"I always knew you could never leave me…without saying goodbye." Chuck said looking down at the floor.

Blair wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck and said, "How about I never say goodbye that way I never have to leave you…again." Blair then kissed Chuck with as much passion as they had the previous night and this morning. Chuck the broke away from the kiss again.

"Now, Waldorf, I believe you have a certain box to open right now." Chuck said looking at Blair searching through her purse and coat pocket looking everywhere for the box. She knew she put it in her pocket, how could it have fallen out. While Blair was digging through her coat and purse she saw Chuck grab Blair's left hand get down on one knee and open a little blue box (the same one she had picked up earlier, Chuck really was sneakier than she thought)

"Blair Waldorf, I have asked you this once and you rejected but Blair I love so much, more than I have loved anyone in the world. You are my first and only love and it would be my honor if you would become Blair Bass."

Blair looked at Chuck and smiled, "Waldorf-Bass."

Chuck looked into Blair's eyes and was mesmerized, "Does that mean..?"

"That means, of course, Chuck I would love to marry you." Chuck got up kissed Blair and broke away to slid his mother's ring onto Blair's finger. Chuck always knew that when his father gave him that ring that it would someday go on Blair Waldorf's finger.

THE END!


End file.
